One step closer
by Akari Sakurazuka
Summary: Una pequeña historia acerca de la relación de Yuki y Shuu-chan, *Shonen ai*


**"One Step Closer"**

Por: Kyûketsuki Akari.

Un joven de mirada dorada observaba la luna desde la ventana, se encontraba sentado frente a su computadora portátil, acaba de terminar el final de la novela que entregaría dentro de dos días, ya solamente le faltaba arreglar algunos detalles y estaría lista para que su editor la revisara.

Se levanto de la silla donde había estado sentado por más de diez horas seguidas, había sido un largo tiempo en frente de la computadora pero había valido la pena, le dolían los dedos de tanto teclear, sin embargo, se encontraba muy satisfecho porque era la primera vez que escribía tanto sin que hubiese interrupciones o que apareciera un bloqueo de la nada y gracias a eso había terminado su trabajo anticipadamente. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación pero antes de salir se dio cuenta de algo en lo que no se había fijado puesto que estaba muy ocupado...

El silencio.

Y de hecho eso lo beneficiaba porque con el normal alboroto habido en la casa no podía concentrarse mucho, aun así no dejaba de sentirlo extraño, volteo a ver su reloj de pulsera en busca de la hora, eran las diez y cuarto, se suponía que a esas horas Shuuichi ya debería de estar en casa acompañado de su normal hiperactividad provocando que todos las personas que habitaban en edificios vecinos se enteraran que por lo menos aun estaban vivos debido al alboroto.

Salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina en busca de algo para beber, sacó una lata de cerveza y se sentó en la mesa a beberla tranquilamente ... ¿tranquilidad? otra cosa rara, no la había sentido en el sentido de estar tranquilo haciendo algo sin que lo molestaran porque el pequeño pelirrosa siempre lo interrumpía por algún motivo, pero de nuevo se sintió extraño, cierto que le molestaba lo escandaloso que era su amante pero además de que ya se había acostumbrado, le gustaba verlo así, ¿porqué? porque esa era la manera que el tenía para saber que su chico de ojos violetas se encontraba bien, y si Shuuichi estaba bien y contento, él tenía un motivo para estarlo también.

Mientras bebía se puso a ver a detalle la cocina, después salió a la sala e hizo lo mismo, no tenía nada mejor que hacer, no tenía ganas de ver televisión, así que esperaría a que el cantante llegara, normalmente era a Shuuchi a quien se le ocurría hacer algo en los ratos libres y él lo seguía aunque no tuviese mucho interés en ver la película que el chico de cabellos rosados quería ver y por la cual estaba muy emocionado, él solo se sentaba junto a él y le seguía la corriente porque le gustaba estar ahí, no por la película, sino porque estaba él.

Sería interesante ver la reacción de Shindou si supiera que el escritor aguantaba ver una película de baja calidad solo por estar con él, sin embargo él joven rubio jamás se lo diría, no era su estilo, de hecho era la primera vez que sentía algo así y hacía esa especie de sacrificios por alguien más así que eran cosas que aun estaban siendo procesadas por Yuki.

El chico rubio continuó viendo a su alrededor en espera de la llegada de Shuu-chan pero se detuvo un instante en uno de los sillones de la sala porque distinguió un pequeño bulto, enfocó su mirada para darse cuenta de que ese bulto se trataba ni más, ni menos que de la mochila de Shuuichi... entonces ya había llegado, pero eso no podía ser porque la casa estaba a oscuras y no podía escuchar ningún otro ruido que no fuera él al darle sorbos al líquido y los sonidos producidos por su ropa al hacer algún movimiento, caminó hacia el sillón y se sentó en seguida de la mochila, dejó la lata en el piso y acto seguido la tomó entre sus manos para verla mejor.

- Hasta en lo que lleva puesto encima es escandaloso - Murmuró Eiri al ver el color amarillo chillante del objeto en cuestión.

- Me la regaló Hiro el día de mi cumpleaños, dijo que ese color iba con mi personalidad - Yuki se sobresalto al oír la segunda voz, se suponía que estaba solo, buscó el lugar donde se encontraba la otra persona y lo vio sentado junto a la ventana que daba a la terraza se encontraba recargado a la pared y no se podía distinguir mucho debido a la oscuridad, sin embargo, los ligeros rayos de luz que caían sobre él hacían resaltar su cabellera rosada.

- ¿Que rayos estas haciendo ahí baka? - Fue lo único que logró articular el escritor, medio impresionado medio enfadado, pero no hubo respuesta.

- ¿Baka? - 

- Hai - Murmuró quedamente Shuuichi, en su voz había rastros de dolor, lo que alarmó un poco a Yuki.

- ¿Qué sucede? -

- ... Nada - De nuevo en un susurro.

- ¿Estas bien? - Dijo el rubio levantándose del sillón para acercarse a él.

- ¿Oro? - El pequeño cantante le dirigió una mirada de rareza, ¿Yuki preguntando si estaba bien? - Hai ...- Respondió secamente. Fue cuando volteo a mirarlo cuando Yuki lo notó, tenía los ojos llorosos pero parecía que Shuuichi se había aguantado los deseos de llorar, pero eso no fue lo que más lo asustó, a pesar de la poca luz pudo distinguir que alrededor de uno de sus ojos estaba moreteado y tenía el labio partido, se veía algo sucio como si se hubiese revolcado en la tierra.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? - Preguntó lo más tranquilo que pudo, pero la verdad es que si estaba asustado al verlo así.

- Nada serio ... estoy vivo supongo que con eso basta - Contestó el de ojos violetas y Yuki se asustó más, ¿desde cuando Shuuichi hablaba de esa manera?, se arrodillo frente a él para poderlo ver mejor.

- Shuuchi ... - Dijo quedamente el mayor de los dos. Shuu-chan se dio cuenta de como había respondido y trato de repararlo, lo había dicho sin pensar.

- Gomen Yuki, creo que aun estoy un poco asustado - Le dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo.

- ¿Qué te sucedió? - Uesugi repitió la pregunta.

- Etto.. de camino a casa me asaltaron - Confesó el pequeño pelirrosa.

- ¿Te lastimaron mucho? - Dijó Yuki serio apartando uno de los mechones rosas que caía sobre su rostro para poder ver mejor su ojo lastimado.

- Iie .. - Pronunció mirándolo a la cara pero después desvió la mirada - logré escapar antes de que me hicieran algo más.- Yuki Eiri se quedó inmóvil un momento.

- ¿ A qué te refieres con algo más? -

- .... - Shuuichi se mantuvo callado, sintió como un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda y tembló ligeramente, temblor que fue detectado por el chico de mirada dorada lo que hizo que su duda quedara respondida y prefirió no preguntarle más al respecto, lo importante era que estaba bien. Tomó el rostro del más joven para que lo mirara a la cara.

- Bien.. mejor te curamos eso -

- Arigato.. demo .. así esta bien, cuando llegue me limpie las heridas - Diciendo esto volvió a bajar la mirada. 

- Shuuichi tienes mi número de celular ¿no? a la próxima que salgas tan tarde como ahora llámame, yo pasare por ti - Dijo el escritor aun con el rostro de Shuuichi en las manos.

- ¿Oro? - Le dirigió una mirada extrañada, la segunda en la noche - ¿Por qué? -

- Baka, es obvio ¿no?, o ¿quieres que algo como lo de esta noche te vuelva a suceder? -

- Iie .. - Respondió Shuuichi algo apenado por haber hecho una pregunta tan boba. Yuki no pudo más que sonreírle. Acarició el rostro del joven pelirrosa y se acercó para depositar un beso en su ojo lastimado. El otro no hizo más que sonrojarse por la acción de su pareja. A Eiri le gustaba verlo así, apenado, le parecía que se veía extremadamente lindo. Se acerco más sentándose a un lado de él y jaló a su amante para envolverlo entre sus brazos.

- Baka ... me asustaste mucho - Después de esto comenzó a acariciar el cabello rosa del pequeño cantante - cuídate más por favor ... - Shuuichi se sintió avergonzado pero a la vez extrañado de que Yuki le expresara su preocupación, al menos esto había servido para que se abriera mas con él.

- Gomen - Murmuró en su voz se notaba cansancio. 

- Ya no importa, duérmete - Le dijo simplemente el escritor abrazándolo más fuerte y acariciando su cara, y Shuuichi no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces, se encontraba realmente agotado.

-Yuki ... - Con voz adormilada.

- ¿Mmm..? -

- Ai shiteru ... - Murmuró el chico de cabello rosado y ojos violetas antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse profunda y placidamente dormido. Yuki solo suspiró y recargó su cabeza sobre la de su pareja mientras continuaba abrazándolo y acariciándole el rostro.

**~*Owari*~**


End file.
